One Of His Happiest Days
by melodylaner
Summary: Ginny comes home early from work and has some news to share...


"Mummy!"

She smiled as she saw her little angel running happily towards her. He almost tripped over one of his toys but managed not to fall. She crossed the living room and kneeled in front of him.

"Mummy!", he giggled as she messed his unruly hair and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, sweetie.", she said as she nuzzled his nose. Suddenly a loud bang was heard from the kitchen and Harry walked in the room wearing a pink flowery apron, his glasses askew, flour all over his face and hair.

"James, who's th- Ginny? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to have training till 3 on Saturdays?"

Sure she did. One thing she hated about playing for the Harpies was that she had training at the weekends when Harry wasn't working. She was so jealous of him being home and playing with James while she was at the quidditch pitch. She liked quidditch but she preferred to spend time with her family.

"Yeah, well, something happened and they let me leave earlier. But forget about me. What's with the new look? Nice outfit, Harry. Really compliments you."

He looked down at the flour-covered apron before he answered. "Oh, that. I thought James and I could make some cakes to surprise you. I think he was bored when I was reading the recipe but he obviously enjoyed the making-the-cake part. Basically he turned it into a Throw Flour At Daddy game."

"Looks like he won.", Ginny commented struggling not to laugh. She turned to mile at her son. "Did you have fun with daddy, James?"

"Da!", exclaimed James clapping his hands.

"He most certainly did.", answered Harry. "Now, come here.", he muttered as he pulled Ginny to her feet and leaned in to kiss her.

"Oh, no you don't!", she stopped him. "Not before you wash your face at least. You look cute and all but flour doesn't taste good."

Harry pouted. "So much for wanting to surprise you.", he said and turned to leave the room. "I'll go wash, then and then I've got to clean the kitchen or you'll have a heart attack if you walk in there." He had walked in the kitchen when he seemed to remember something. "And I don't look cute!"

Ginny laughed heartily and looked down to see James staring at her in confusion. "What's wrong, honey?", she asked him softly.

"Mummy, up!", he exclaimed and raised his hands. She reached down and took him in her arms. She kissed his forehead and he yawned and snuggled close to her.

"Come on, it's time for your nap.", she said and walked slowly to her and Harry's bedroom. She supposed he must have been very tired because he didn't protest at all when she put him in the crib. She sat on the bed and watched him until he fell asleep. It felt as if it was yesterday that he was born and now he was already over one year old. He looked so much like Harry except his eyes were brown like hers. At first she was a little disappointed that he didn't inherit Harry's sparkling green eyes.

"Is he asleep?"

She turned and saw Harry standing in the doorway. She nodded smiling, then stood up and followed him out of the room. "I didn't know throwing flour is that exhausting.", she commented. Harry sat down on the couch and she sat comfortably on his lap.

"Looks like it is. Now, how about that kiss?" She smiled as he closed the distance between them. He kissed her softly at first then more passionately. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she eagerly let him in her mouth to deepen the kiss. She let her tongue dance with his as she ran her hands up and down his chest, feeling his warm hands stroking her back. After several minutes passed he slowly pulled away kissing her nose tenderly. "Love you.", he whispered.

"Love you, too.", she said sweetly and cuddled in his arms. They spent the next minutes just sitting there in a comfortable silence. Ginny was so relaxed, she was close to falling asleep, when she heard Harry speak.

"You didn't tell me why you came home so early.", he said.

"Well I felt a little dizzy all morning but I didn't worry too much about it until I fainted during practice and nearly fell off my broom. Th-"

"You WHAT?", exclaimed Harry and turned her face to him so that he could see her properly. "Are you alright? Are you sick?"

She took his hand in hers before answering. "They had the team doctor check me", she said.

"And what did he say?", Harry asked impatiently.

"He said I'm alright but I must not play quidditch for a while.", she answered.

"Why is that? I mean, if you are alright-"

"Harry, I'm pregnant."

There was a long silence before Harry's face broke into a huge grin. "Really?"

"Yeah.", she answered. "We're having another baby." She placed his hand on her stomach and he caressed her skin tenderly. "Are you happy, then?", she asked.

"Happy? Happy is not enough to describe what I'm feeling, Gin.", then he frowned slightly, "Why would you think that I wouldn't be happy about it?"

She hesitated. "I don't know, I was just a little worried because we hadn't talked about having another baby after James and I-" He interrupted her by pressing his lips on hers.

"Gin, I love you, and I love James and I already love this baby and any other baby we might have in the future. Don't you ever think otherwise." As he said that he hugged her close to him and looked into her eyes.

"I know.", she said, "I was just being silly." She sighed happily as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips, his hands in her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He licked slowly her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to give him access. They kissed heatedly for some time before Ginny broke the kiss completely out of breath.

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom.", she suggested. "But not ours, James is sleeping in there."

He nodded as he stood up and lifted her in his arms, claiming her lips again. He started towards one of the guestrooms with one thought in his mind: This was definitely one of his happiest days.


End file.
